Meds Crazy Love
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Selena Russo goes to school with Demi Monroe. When Selena doesn't "obey", Demi gets...? Characteristics based on KittySquyres "Enimies." Demena Lovez
1. Chapter 1

Based on the characters created by KittySqyres.

Rushing through the hallway, she avoided eye contact with anyone. _Okay, eyes on the floor. _The tall brunette kept her eyes on the white of her converses. _Just get to class before…_ Accidentally, Selena looked up to see which room she was near. _Oh, crap. _She made eye contact with the one person she tried to avoid. Her eyes quickly darted back to her shoes, hoping today would be one day that _she_ didn't mess with her.

"Well," the shorter girl grinned. "where are you off to in such a rush?" her two friends snickered as they closed in on her. "Meeting up with some other dyke?" Others around her laughed, and continued on with what they were doing. Torment from Demitria Monroe was as common as the morning announcements.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Okay, Monroe. We do this everyday." Demi lackeys' eyes narrowed. "You call me a dyke, then knock my books out of my hands, then I say "Really? Really?" then pick up my books and go to class." The edges of Demi's lips curled. "So can we skip that whole thing so I can get to class?"

Demi stepped closer and crossed her arms. "Yeah, we can skip that whole thing that we do here, but just remember that you'll have to make up for it later." She winked.

_Even when she's threatening me, she still looks hot. _"Like what?" she quivered, stepping slightly back onto her heels.

"Oh, you'll see." She did her famous grin before becconing for her half-assed clones to follow. "You better still be around at the end of the day, Russo."

Unsure about what Demi had in mind, Selena didn't want to stick around to find out what it was but she knew that it would be a lot more severe if she left. It was definitely going to be a long day.

Selena splashed some water on her face and quickly dried it with a paper towel. It was a good thing she didn't wear any make-up; it would have been smudged everywhere. As soon as she went to throw out her garbage, she heard the door click open.

To Selena's horror, none other than Demi strolled through the door. Once Demi realized who was standing by the garbage, she put on her devilish grin. "Saved me some time trying to find you." Demi laughed, closing the door behind her. She kicked the wedge underneath the door.

"Seriously, Monroe." She managed to choke out. "Do you really have to do this?" she stepped back towards the sink.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling as though she actually thought about it. "Oh yeah." She giggled. "You have to learn a few rules, Russo." She continued to step closer. "First rule: …and the most important rule, you… belong… to me…" Demi closed the gap between them, resting her palms on the sink. "Rule two: You do as I say. Rule three: You do _not _talk back to me."

"I am _not _property." She said in disbelief that someone tried to claim her.

Demi nodded. "But you do belong to me…you realize that?" she continued before Selena could get a word in. "No matter if you do or not… doesn't make it less true."

"You can't just claim m…"

"Oh, yes I can..." She smiled. "And you still owe me from this morning, Russo."

"I don't owe you anything! You're the one who pushes me around all the time, and I'm not going to…"

Before Selena could even blink, she was already pinned against the sink with her wrists held on her sides. "You're going to meet me after 8th period, yes." Selena shook her head _"no"._ "That wasn't a question." She dug her nails deeper into her flesh. "Yes." She said as she nodded her head. Selena mimicked. "You're going to be by my locker at exactly 2:30 p.m." She released her nails from Selena's wrists and laced their fingers together. "You know where my locker is, right?" Selena slowly nodded, trying to recall where Demi's locker was. "Good… well, I have to go." She pulled away, checking her phone and turned her back. "Don't forget the rules!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Selena was completely stunned, still with her back against the sink. Before she knew it, Demi was gone.

"I can't believe she just waltz into the bathroom and say that I belong to her!" Selena explained to her friend what had occurred earlier. "I'd prefer the orange juice in my backpack over this…" she huffed, recalling her first interaction with Demi in the third grade.

"What does she mean that you belong to her?" Jennifer asked, trying to keep up with her pace around the track.

Selena shrugged. "She didn't exactly clarify." She looked up to see Demi talking to a group of other girls in the middle of the field. "There were some rules thrown out there though."

"Rules?" she laughed but quickly noticed Selena's expression. "Sorry."

"Like I have to do what she says and not talk back." From her peripheral vision, she noticed Demi's eyes following her around the track. "And I have to meet her at her locker today at 2:30."

Jennifer was still trying to keep up. "Can you slow down a bit?" Selena slowed down her pace, realizing her best friend was a tad bit pink in the face. "So, you're actually going to go through with this?"

"If I don't, who knows what she would do?"

"But if you do, who knows what degrading things she's going to make you do?" Jennifer wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Don't you want to hold _some _of your dignity?"

Selena scoffed. "Not that it matters anyway, but I think if I do this, I can probably get back at her, or at least get her off my back for a little while."

"What do you think she has in mind?"

"No idea." Selena and Demi's eyes met on the track and they both quickly averted their glances. "But I hope it's not as bad as her putting the whipped cream in my locker."

Everyone in the hallway stopped and watched Selena walk down the hall where her locker wasn't. She kept her eyes on her shoes, trying to drown out the awkward feeling she got from being out of place. Reaching the end of the hallway, she looked up to see Demi waiting patiently at her locker.

As soon as they made eye contact, Demi's quickly formed a smile. "Good." Demi checked her phone. "You're right on time." She turned towards her locker and shuffled through her books.

"Okay," Selena was ready to accept her _punishment. _"let's get this over with…"

Demi turned and piled her books into Selena's arms. "You're going to carry these to my car." She said with a huge smile. Selena looked at her with disbelief. "Let's go."

Confused, Selena followed her through the hall as everyone watched. She readjusted the four large textbooks in her arms. "So, why am I carrying your books?"

Demi looked at her nails. "Because they're heavy and I _just_ got my nails done." Demi's heels echoed through the hallway, grabbing even more attention from her fellow classmates. "But you're doing this mainly because I said so."

Selena looked at the back of her head in disbelief as they headed through the double doors. "Wha—I'm not going to…"

"Then why are you here?" Demi asked, leaning against her car. Selena opened her mouth and closed it several times. Clearly, she lost her ability to speak. "Exactly. Now, get in the car." She opened the door and hopped over into the front seat. Awkwardly, Selena managed to sit in the car with a pile of books on her lap.

They both sat in silence without the car starting before Selena breaking the silence. "What?" her eyes darted from side to side.

"Seat-belt…" she said as if she was a child.

"Right." She shuffled under her books to try and buckle her seat belt.

"Up or down?" she asked as she started the car. Selena gave her a confused look. "Do you want the top up or down?" Selena looked at Demi's cleavage then back up to her face. Demi laughed. "It's a convertible…"

"Oh!" Selena blushed. "Whatever's fine." She buried her knuckles into the seat.

"You blush easily…" Demi stated as she pressed the button to bring the top down.

"Yeah…" Selena shuffled her feet. "Where are we going?" She looked up into the mirror to find that she was still red.

Demi didn't take her eyes off the road. "My house. As I said, you belong to me and I have a few things to do around the house and _you're _going to help me."

"Like chores and stuff?" Demi nodded. "Aren't you rich? Don't you have maids or something?"

"I don't trust maids so the more I keep my house clean, the less I have them in my house. My dad's too lazy to clean and my house is too big for me to do the work on my own." She stated dryly. "Music?" she looked over at Selena who was still in shock that Demi actually did some sort of work. Before Selena could answer, she pushed in a CD.

It was a familiar techno beat that she heard before. "Wait," Selena realized why this song sounded familiar. "you listen to Infected Mushroom?"

Demi nodded. "You've heard of them?" she asked excitedly. "I think they're awesome. They're a great mesh of metal and techno."

"They're like my favorite band!" Selena said in excitement. "I saw them a few months ago, and they were great!" It seemed like everything that they been through together for the past eight years had never happened. "I didn't think we'd have anything in common." Selena said cautiously, wondering if it was a bad idea to say it.

"Just because people consider me a _prep _and my friends are sort of um_… _I can listen to whatever music I want." She paused. "You went to the show in October?" Selena nodded. "I really wanted to go to that one but I had to take care of something…" she trailed off. "I'll definitely try to go to the next one though. I can't miss it this time!"

"Well, hopefully they're going to be in America for a little longer."

"If not, do you want to go to DeadMou5 with me?"

"Never heard of them…"

Demi's smile grew wide. "You gotta listen." She shuffled through her car to pull out a mix CD with a mouse head drawn on the cover. "It's just one guy and he wears this huge cartoon mouse head through the entire show." Demi fast forwarded through the first minute of the track and began to sing along. "_What's crackin'? Who ya macking? What'cha doin'? Who ya screwin'? What cha drinking? What'cha thinking? Scream my name, play your game. Wanna do me, wanna screw me." _Selena squirmed in her chair as Demi happily sang along._ "I'm your pet, make me wet. Don't just stare, I don't care. Want some fun? Make me cum. Keep it goin' cause it's snowin. Turn me up, pin me down, flip me over, upside down. Make me make that fuck you sound._" Selena was quiet through most of the song. Demi leaned over and lowered the radio. "So, do you like it?"

"Awesome beat." She replied nervously.

"Okay, maybe a few more songs, you'll love it." They listened to the entire CD before reaching their destination.

Selena stared up the mansion that Demi was pulling up to. "You… you live here?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah." Demi responded nonchalantly as she pulled into her two-door garage. "Most my life…"

She pulled into the garage, which was filled with five other cars, each being a different shape and color. "Whose cars are these?"

"Dads, moms, moms, dads, dads." She exited the car, followed by Selena and her large pile of textbooks. They walked through the entrance of the house through the garage, which led to the main living room.

Selena stepped carefully through the house, making sure not to drag any dirt on the floor. "Can't believe you live here…" she said in awe. She looked around the entire living room and kitchen, realizing it was a lot bigger than her own house. "And your parents don't care that I'm here?"

"Well, they always bring unwanted company so it shouldn't be a big deal that I bring over a friend…" Selena paused at the word _friend_. It was the last word she ever expected to describe her relationship with this girl. "Let's go upstairs."

She followed Demi up the stairs, being careful not to look up her skirt. Alas, she was unsuccessful as her eyes trailed up from her heels and up her skirt. "Pink…" Selena whispered with a smile.

"Huh?" Demi turned around and looked down at Selena.

Selena shook her head. "Nothing…" she blushed, having the image of Demi's spank-me panties burned into her mind. They continued up the stairs. "Your house is like a castle."

"Yeah, and I'm Princess fucking Peach." She said dryly as she opened the first door.

When Selena opened the door, she sank into the purple carpet. Selena took off her shoes just as Demi did and really enjoyed the feel of the carpet. She was afraid to dirty up anything, since all of her furniture was white and looked fairly new. Even her bedspread looked like a giant fluffy cloud… with purple pillows.

"So what do you need me to do?" she looked around, trying to find some kind of mess.

Demi looked over a list that was hug up on a bulletin above her writing desk. "Laundry, vacuum, and homework. I have to be somewhere by 6 p.m. so we have three hours to complete everything."

"Where do you have to go?"

Demi walked over to her nightstand and slammed something into the drawer. "Doctors appointment… so let's get started." She said quickly, dumping her book-bag onto her desk. "You start on the English assignment, and I'll start the laundry. When I come up, I'll start on the math and we'll just copy it, 'kay?"

Selena nodded. Once Demi left the room, she turned her attention to the homework assignments. She sat down at the desk and got distracted by the pictures above her. There was an entire collage of what seemed to be her family. Apparently, her family is huge and seemed very close.

A picture of a much younger Demi caught her eye. She seemed to be at least seven, in a smock and in front of a canvas. She had on a huge, over exaggerated smile and was covered in paint. Selena smiled then quickly went back to the assignment. It's quite funny how children grow and change into the adults that they become.

Demi stepped through the door with a vacuum, while Selena was halfway through typing the English assignment. "How's it coming?" she asked as she leaned over her shoulder, to check up on the work.

Selena flinched, when she felt Demi's breath against her ear and her body heat against her back. "Um… fine." She managed to choke out. It was nearly impossible to concentrate on the next question with Demi's body nearly on top of her.

She was even able to feel her smile. "Can you concentrate?" Selena gulped. "I'm going to vacuum, so can you concentrate with the noise?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay, awesome." Demi slowly pulled away, and Selena oddly missed her body against hers. Demi started up the vacuum and finished in no time. She leaned over Selena again and grabbed the Math book. "Move over." She commanded, opening the book to the proper page.

"Please." Selena looked up from the assignment, annoyed.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Please, what?"

"You could ask more politely and say _please._" Demi was obviously not pleased.

"Fine. You don't want to move over…" she sat on Selena's lap. "…then you'll just have to manage."

Selena froze in her seat. She was able to smell Demi's shampoo. It was quite difficult to get her heart rate back to normal let alone focus on the assignment. Demi leaned slightly forward, exposing her lower back. Selena gulped and leaned back into her chair. Demi readjusted herself on her lap, and slipped her legs underneath Selena's.

"D-Demi?" she stuttered. "I sorta…" she took in a deep breath. Demi turned towards her. "…can't… um…"

"You can't what?" she grinned. "concentrate? You're going to be a good girl and do as I say next time, correct?" Selena nodded dumbly. "Good." Demi then Selena stood. Demi sat back down but left enough room for Selena. "You _may _sit."

Selena shook her head. "I can't while you're… I'll finish it after you finish…"

"Well, to keep you busy, just grab something to eat downstairs." She commanded without looking up from the chair.

"Do you want anything?" Demi shook her head. "Kay. I'll just go downstairs."

Selena made her way to the kitchen and her phone rang. "Hey, Sel!" Jennifer said in a concerned voice. "So, how's the torture? What's she making you do?"

"Actually, it's not so bad." Selena sandwiched her phone between her ear and shoulder. "She just made me carry her books and help her clean." The refrigerator was stocked with a bunch of health food. She grabbed the only thing she recognized: a jar of pickles.

"I thought it would be ten times worse, like stealing your underwear to show to the whole school." Selena laughed. "Remember the time your underwear went missing at the softball sleep over? I wonder if she really did it."

Selena bit into the pickle. "No idea. That was years ago, so I don't really care." Selena turned around to see some guy standing there, shuffling through mail.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly. Selena froze, mid-chew.

"Sel, what's going on?"

"Jen," she whispered. "I'll call you back…" Selena gulped, swallowing a bigger piece than she should have. "Selena…" she answered nervously. "I'm Demi's friend."

"Hold on." He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Demi… get down here, now."

Demi swiftly made her way down the stairs. "Hey, daddy." His expression was still like a rock, which made Selena back into a corner.

"Who's this?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

Demi knew exactly what he meant and jumped to her defense. "She's _just _a friend!" Her father was still silent. "She was helping me with some chores and homewo…"

"That's what maids are for… and I thought we already went through this. If you fail a class, you're going off to LA with your Aunt Sue Sue and Uncle Paul."

Demi shook her head vigorously. "No, daddy, I'm doing great in school. Promise… I just meant I'm helping _her _with homework…"

"Well, you have to hurry up with your visit." He spat. "You have therapy at 6."

Demi shot her father a horrified looked and quickly set her attention to Selena. "Physical therapy." She shouted. "_Physical _therapy, dad…" she looked back over to her father who was giving her a questioning look.

"Well, it's almost four so take her home at five, understood?" Demi nodded. "And leave your door open." Demi nodded and beckoned for Selena to follow her upstairs. Selena gave Demi's father a nervous smile and ran up right behind her.

Demi went right back to the math assignment. "You said it was okay for me to be here." Selena whispered, being cautious due to the open door.

"It is fine." She stated without looking up from her book. "You're still here, aren't you?"

"But your dad just flipped…" Demi nodded. "So how does that translate to _sure, you're welcomed into my house any time because I'm just peachy about the idea._"

Demi leapt from her chair and yelled in a hush voice. "Well, you're here aren't you? If you couldn't be here, he would have kicked you out, so just get on my bed and wait for me to be finished, kay?"

"No, that's _not_ okay." Selena said in a more frustrated voice. "You order me around, make me feel uncomfortable, and make me do work for you. You just want me to just do what you say all the time? Well, this little _game_ or whatever it is to you is over…" she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to call my dad to come pick me up."

"I can bring you home." She said in a softer voice.

Selena's eyes narrowed. "I don't want or need _anything _from you."

Demi quickly sat back down, facing away from Selena. "You can wait up here 'til your dad comes… then I'll walk you out."

"What's your address?"

"146 Bay Court."

"Hey, dad." Selena's tone completely changed. "Can you pick me up at my friends house? Um… 146 Bay Court. I know you just got home but I just need a ride back." There was a long pause. "Then where's mom?" Another long pause. "Alright, alright. Fine. Bye, dad." Selena hung up the phone. "Am I still able to get that ride?" Selena asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah." Demi stood up and shuffled through some papers. "I copied down the math answers here and I printed out the English assignment." Demi grabbed her keys and shoes. "Come on…" Selena followed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got pretty awesome feedback so… here's ch. 2

Most of the car ride was quite. The music took over the entire atmosphere, filling in the silence. Demi pulled up in front of Selena's house and Selena immediately reached for the handle. Quickly, Demi slammed her hand against the handle, which caused Selena to jump back and for her eyes to narrow.

Demi took a few seconds to take in a deep breath. She unbuckled her seat belt and began, "I'm sorry." Her eyes fell and sat back into her seat. Her hands wrung the steering wheel. "I really didn't think he was going to react like that…"

"Is _that _the best apology you got?" Selena asked with her arms crossed.

Demi's eyes narrowed then softened. "I don't apologize much… or ever… so that's the best apology I have: actually being sorry."

Selena paused, unsure of how to react. Though she knew she should be angry, the feeling completely left. "It's fine…" One side of Demi's lips curled. "Just remember that I'm a person… and that we're never hanging out at your house ever again." Selena put on a smile that matched Demi's.

"And, you're _not _taking the bus tomorrow." Selena raised an eyebrow. "I'll pick you up at seven, so be ready, Russo."

"Oh… o-kay, Monroe." Selena replied, confused. Demi watched her walk out of the car and to into her house.

---

Demi sank further into the couch and nuzzled the side of her face into the pillow. It was the coziest room she had ever been in yet the last place she wanted to be. It seemed like this whole thing is just a waste of time. It has been over four years since her parents sent her to get "help" and there has been no change.

"So how has the medication been working for you lately?" he asked with his pen at the ready.

"Same, I suppose." Demi trailed, trying to give him as little information as possible. The last time she gave him "too much" information, she ended up locked in her room for two weeks.

He looked up from the rim of his glasses. "And are you still having inappropriate thoughts about…" he cleared his throat. "girls?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "There's nothing inappropriate about my thoughts." That was a complete lie. Demi had many inappropriate thoughts about girls, especially one in particular. She stopped discussing her thoughts when she became a tad older, and figured that he only listened to them for his own perverted pleasure.

"Well, the diary that your parents found…"

"Was none of their business!" she shot up from her supine position. When her parents found her diary, they learned every "disturbing" detail about their molded child's innermost thoughts and alternative wedding plans. They managed to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Well, if they never read your diary, you would have never assigned to get help." 

Demi scoffed. "I'd rather be _bi-polar_ than to be here…"

"And, your _other _problem?"

Demi leaned back on the couch. "We're never going to get anywhere…"

---

Selena walked into her house, and kicked off her shoes. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Pal." He said, taking another swig of beer. "How was your friend's?" he asked, looking away from the television.

An involuntary smile crept across Selena's face. "It was good." She stated, both of them sharing a nod before she went into her room.

She enjoyed her brief conversations with her father. She really did. It always seems like her mother was trying to pry into her business, trying to find out who is who and who did what. As long as she was alive and not in danger, that should be the only thing that mattered, right?

Selena looked through her pile of books that were stacked ever so sloppily under her bed. She pulled out her old Junior High yearbook and skipped to the pages where Demi was. She was nearly in every club, and extracurricular activity that the school could possibly make up. It was so hard to believe that behind that sweet smile was a locker trashing, graffiti writing, milk-spilling bully. And after she came out, the torture seemed to have gotten worse but today, it was different.

It had been the first time in _ever _that her and Demi had a friendly interaction. For the past ten years, Selena had been Demi's plaything for as long as she could remember and the most torturous part about it, Selena still had an odd attraction to her.

---

It was exactly 6:56 a.m. when Demi pulled up in front of Selena's house. Quickly, she checked her mirrors, tucking her hair behind her ears and making sure her make-up was on correctly. She heard a door squeak open, forcing her to jump and look up.

Selena trotted lazily to the car and gave Demi a crooked smile. "Why are we going so early?" she said during a yawn. "It's only a ten minute drive from here."

"We're getting breakfast, Lazy." She giggled, starting the car. "What's your sleep schedule like?"

"Pretty normal." She yawned again. "Eleven to six…"

"Wow, seven hours…" she popped in a new CD. "What about your eating habits?"

Selena shook her head. "Inconsistent."

"Well, that's going to change." Demi said dryly, not taking her eyes off the road.

She paused. "Wait, so you're even going to change my eating habits?"

"Yes, but with in reason of course." She laughed. "I'm not going to make you eat something you hate, nor am I going to make you go on an unhealthy diet."

Selena laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't tell what was what in your refrigerator. The only thing I recognized was a jar of pickles."

Demi shook her head. "Yeah, my parents had me on strict diets since I was born."

"That blows. I ate mostly hamburgers and hot dogs before I even grew in all of my teeth." They both laughed. "Wait, we're going to a smoothie place for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Demi parked a few spaces down. "I have a different smoothie everyday and I have this…" she pulled out a bottle that read _Fish Oil._ Selena scrunched up her face in disgust. "It doesn't _taste _like it. A better name for it would be Omega. It sounds a lot better than wringed out fish." They laughed as they stepped through the main door.

"What's it for?" she asked as she read the bottle.

"It does a lot. It's for your heart, nervous system and it can improve your memory over time." Demi got the attention of the cashier and ordered. "Hey, I'm in the mood for a pina colada, 16 oz." She turned towards Selena. "You?"

She shot her a questioning look. "They serve alcohol here?"

"N-no… regular, non-alcoholic pina-colada."

"Oh… same I suppose."

"Um, that would be $7.00, Demi." The cashier said over the counter.

Selena pulled out her wallet but was quickly interrupted by Demi's soft hand. "He said, _Demi._" With the other hand, Demi pulled out a ten-dollar bill, handed it to him and turned back around.

"You come here _that _often?" she chuckled, tucking her wallet back into her jeans. Demi nodded proudly. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"I know." She shrugged. "Thank you, Steven." She said with a huge smile. "We're having it here. I try to stay out of that school as much as possible."

"Why? You have so many friends there, and you're like in every club."

Demi shrugged. "Well, I try not to be _home _as much as possible and the only excuse I have is that I have something for school to do." She paused. "As for friends; they are not." She said dryly. "So how do you like it?" her tone changed back into its perky form.

"Good." Selena nodded as she took another sip of her cold drink.

"Are you awake now?" she giggled, teeth gently on the tip of her straw.

"Yeah." Selena answered with a huge smile. "I could get used to this being breakfast."

"Well, I come here _every _morning. That means the weekends too, so this shall be breakfast."

Selena smiled in agreement. "Oh, so how was physical therapy."

With her mouth still on her straw, she looked up from her cup. "Stupid."

"Why do you even go? Were you in an accident or something?"

Demi shook her head. "It's stupid. Let's not talk about it."

"Okay, fine." Through the short time Selena spent with Demi, she learned that no means no, yes means yes, and change of subject means just that. She is the queen of manipulation and anyone who tried to beat her at the game lost terribly.

"Did your dad say anything about me being there?" Selena asked cautiously.

Demi shook her head. "Not really. He just wants me to warn him before I bring over company."

"I didn't even think that was your dad when I saw him. He looks really young"

"He's 32." She said dryly.

Selena looked shocked. "He's so young. And your mom?"

"Same. They went to high school together and made their first and last mistake on the bathroom floor of a house party." She laughed at her own _joke_. "We should start going. It's almost time for first period." Speechless, Selena agreed.

---

As they walked through the halls, all eyes were on them. They awkwardly stepped through the halls, but Demi did her best to conceal her discomfort. Selena hugged Demi's books to her chest and walked to Demi's locker.

Selena stacked the books into the proper locker and turned around to see Demi's lackeys, both had a disgusted look on their face. "Demi, why is this dyke in your locker?"

Selena glared and opened her mouth. Before she could get a word out, Demi interrupted. "She is putting _my _books into my locker, and she will be referred to as Selena or Miss Russo, understood?" Christine and Sarah exchanged confused looks. "Understood?" she repeated.

"Yeah, sure." They both said in unison, and shuffled their feet as if they were children, that were being yelled at by their parents.

"Now, I'm going to head off to class. If I find out that there is any disrespect between you three, you will not have a pleasant encounter with me." Demi said in a much serious tone. "And you," she turned her attention to Selena, her voice still filled with a much serious tone. "meet me at my locker at 2:30." Demi nodded, and Selena did the same. "I'll see you all through out the day."

Selena waved and the Barbie Twins said good-bye. When Demi was out of sight, they both glared at one another, turned their heels and stormed off.

---

"Wait," Jennifer still didn't grasp what happened. "_She _took _you _to breakfast?" It was their second time around the track and they were still on the same subject.

"Yeah, pretty much." Selena said with a huge smile. "She took me to the smoothie place, and even paid."

"I'd never think… It just seems so illogical!" Jennifer said, adjusting her glasses. "What is she up to?!"

Selena shrugged. "I don't think she's up to something. She's been nice with in reason."

Jennifer's mouth gapped open. "She tortured you since elementary school and you see the sudden change _normal_?"

Selena shrugged again. "I guess it's one of those _you should have been there_ things."

"I guess so." She said, animatedly. "This is just so hard to get."

"I suppose. But she even put the Barbie Twins in their place when they called me a dyke."

"Dude, she calls you a dyke all the time, and the one time someone else says…" Jennifer paused. "She must be up to something."

"Can't you just think more positive and believe she's not all evil?"

Jennifer paused. "I still believe she was replaced by an alien."

Selena looked at her through squinted eyes. "You watch too much sci-fi."

"There's no such thing as _too _much sci-fi."

---

"Demz, what's with you?" one of the girls in the circle asked, playing a decent roll of a somewhat convincing concerned friend. "Why are you hanging out with Selena Russo?"

"Well, Brooke, she owes me a few favors and she's not all that bad." Demi's eyes scanned the track, looking for her _servant._

"And aren't you forgetting that she's a _lesbian?_" another girl whispered the final word.

Demi shrugged. "She hasn't hit on me or even did anything to indicate that she's a lesbian around me." She looked up and smiled once she spotted Selena walking with a huge smile.

---

"You still down for Deadmou5?" Demi asked over the music. "They should be playing in two weeks."

"I can't wait." She smiled. "How much are the tickets?"

"Only twenty-five dollars." This being her first rave, she was more than excited.

"I'll see what I can scrape up." Selena said in a much less excited tone.

At the red light, Demi reached into the glove compartment. "Well, you better come up with something to pay me back." She held the ticket receipts in front of Selena's face. "I already bought them."

Selena's smile faded. "How will I pay you back?"

The sides of Demi's lips curled. "Each massage you give me will equal up to five dollars."

"Wait, so in five massages, I should be fully paid off?"

Demi shook her head. "I said they were worth _up _to five dollars." She laughed. "Prices may vary."

"Vary on what?" she questioned, trying to determine what she means.

She shrugged. "On how well you do."

"Wait, how will I know what you like?"

Demi laughed. "You should know me by now. If I don't like something, I say something."

Selena did her best not to show her excitement. "So when do I start?"

Demi clenched her wheel. "When will I be allowed over?" she bit her lip. "My house is obviously off limits..."

"I can ask my dad if you can come over tonight?"

Demi shook her head. "Another time. I have things to do today."

"Like what? More physical therapy?"

"Piano and voice lessons today…" she answered dryly.

Selena was shocked. "Voice lessons?" she repeated. "I didn't know you sing… or play the piano." 

"Well, when you have parents as neurotic as mine, they tend to expect perfection and for something to brag about so they sort-of forced me into the whole _triple-threat _thing."

"Triple threat? Like dancing too?" Selena asked, amazed.

Demi nodded. "Dance classes are on Thursdays…"

As they pulled up in front of the house, Selena cleared her throat. "I guess have your afternoon cleared on Friday."

Demi watched Selena step out of her car and into her house. When she was fully out of sight, for the first time in over ten years, she let out a high-pitched squeal.

Authors Note:

I sort of rushed this chapter… I kind of got bored writing it so I zoomed right through.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally Friday. Selena survived a whole weeks worth of Demi's orders and it was the best week she'd ever had. People at school were skeptical as to how much time the two opposites spent together, but very few people approached the subject.

Selena entered into her house and threw her book bag onto the floor. "I guess no one's home." Selena said optimistically.

Demi followed behind her, and took off her high heels. "That's you?" she giggled, passing by a picture of a young girl in a white communion dress.

Selena covered her reddening face. "Yes."

"What? You were adorable!" she squealed as they passed by a few more pictures of her as a child. She grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into her room.

"Don't mind the mess." She warned. Her walls were covered with posters of bands she had never heard of, and her room was fairly dim.

"I'm ready for that massage." She grinned, taking a seat on her bed.

"Oh, right." She replied nervously as she searched in one of her dressers. "Is this good?" she pulled out a bottle of _massage oil_. "I bought it, but I'm not sure…"

"That's _sex_ oil." Demi stated and made Selena's face grow red. "Don't worry, I brought my own." She pulled out unscented massage oil from her purse.

"So, um…" she paused. "What should I do first?" she asked nervously as she tried to keep her distance.

"My back is killing me from dance class, so I suppose you should start on that first." Selena gulped. "So first, you're going to do my back, neck, arms and my legs. If you don't skeeve feet, you're doing that too."

"Oh, okay." In mid-sentence, Demi began to take off her shirt and Selena quickly turned away. "What're you doing?" she said, flustered.

"I'm getting ready for the massage." She laughed. "I'm the one getting naked, so why are you all nervous?" she stepped closer to her.

"You…" she began with her back still facing Demi. "you know that I'm… I'm a…"

"Lesbian?" Selena nodded. "Well, I already agreed to this so, there's no getting out of it." She grinned. "And besides, I take dance and I get dressed and undressed millions of times in front of girls so it's not a big deal." Demi put her hand on her shoulder and twirled Selena around to see her half exposed body. "Now, I'm going to take off my pants then after I lay down, I'm going to take off my bra. Okay?" Selena nodded.

Demi walked towards the bed and slid her yoga pants off, showing Selena that she likes to match. Obviously, her under clothes were bought attached to one another in one of those lingerie that Selena knew only by catalogue.

"You ready?" Demi asked in a slightly deeper voice.

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered unaware of how much time had passed since Demi took her pants off to when she took her bra off. Cautiously, she crept to Demi's nude body and rubbed her hands in her oil.

"Have you ever given a massage before?" Demi asked before their bare skin made contact.

"A few. Like to ex's…" she trailed. "They all said I was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" she scoffed. "I'm looking for amazing.

"Well, I'll do my best." Selena replied, more nervous than before. Gently, she glided her hands up Demi's back and back down again. A soft groan left Demi's lips, which caused Selena's lips to curl and ego to grow. She repeated the strokes as she received positive feedback from Demi's attentive body.

"Deeper." She moaned and made the heat rise to Selena's face.

Selena obeyed and used more force. After a few more strokes, she began to realize she made need a massage really soon. "My back's starting to hurt…" she whined and quickly stretched out her back.

"Then just sit on my ass." She mumbled into Selena's bed sheet.

"What?" she asked surprised.

Demi rolled her face to the side and repeated. "Just sit on my ass so your back would hurt less and you can continue."

Awkwardly, Selena mounted onto Demi's ass, just below her exposed back and continued to stroke her back as if it wasn't something she dreamed about since they met.

"Get my neck too." She groaned, enjoying the other girls touch. "It's so tense." Selena's hands quickly moved to her traps and slid up and down her neck. "Lena, go harder." She begged. Selena followed Demi's command and dug her fingers in deeper. With each moan, Selena grew even hotter and began to feel her intensified heart rate. She felt her blood pulsate in her ears and in another unmentionable area.

"Selena?" They both shot up from the bed and scurried to find Demi's clothes. "You here?" her father shouted, still a good distance away. Demi already had her pants on, and Selena threw her a random shirt as she heard her father draw closer to her door. The knock at the door made their hearts jump into their throats.

"One second dad." She yelled through the door and slammed her body against it to try to prevent him from entering. Once she received the okay from Demi, she opened the door. "Hey, dad."

"You okay?" he asked.

Selena nodded. "Yeah, dad. Why?" she said in between breaths.

"You're all sweaty and nervous… Oh, I didn't know you had company." He said in a more cheerful manner after spotting Demi in the corner. She gave him a nervous smile and waved. "Hey, isn't that your shirt?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she looked back to see that Demi put on the shirt she gave her was inside out and partially see through. "she got yogurt on her shirt so I gave her my shirt."

"Oh, okay. Is she having dinner here?" Selena looked back and Demi nodded. "Cool. You two might have to share a stake though."

"Fine. That's fine dad." Selena rushed.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." Selena shut the door after his final word.

"He seems nice." Demi responded to the incident.

"You were all jumpy before and this is how you respond?" she laughed.

"Well, I didn't want your dad to think that I was you know, _giving it to you._"

Selena laughed even harder. "I'm a top. It would be me who is _giving it to you_."

Demi pursed her lips. "I wouldn't know if I would be considered a top. I'm a virgin."

Selena's jaw dropped. Someone as pretty and desirable as her was still a virgin. Then again, she never questioned who she had lost it to. "I had no idea that you were a virgin."

Demi crossed her arms. "Why's that so hard to believe?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know. I figured your friends have stories so…"

"So, I'm nothing like my _friends._ I'll lose it when I'm ready and not when some guy comes around wanting to take it." Demi paused. "Have you ever even seen me date anyone?" her tone grew lighter. Selena shook her head, slightly ashamed for assuming. "When did you lose yours?"

"Last year to some girl on vacation." She said with her head down. "After that, I sort of never saw her again." Selena sat down where Demi was previously seated. "She was a tad older and I figured she was going to leave me her number but she just left." Selena sulked. "But technically I only lost my virginity. Physically, I still have it."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, I had sex but I don't think she broke the _wall_."

Demi nodded and took a seat next to her. "Well, hopefully your next time will be more special, with someone who knows how amazing you are." Selena looked up to see Demi's sympathetic smile and it made her feel glad that she didn't lose it to what's-her-face.

"Girls?" her dad yelled through the door.

Selena shot back to reality. "Yeah, dad?"

"Dinner!" Demi stood up and pulled Selena out of the room by her wrists.

---

Demi paced back and forth on her cell phone. "I have it, mom." Demi loudly whispered into the phone. "So may I sleep out?"

Selena sat in anticipation, hoping to have her first sleep over without the need of her guest tip toeing out the window. It would be quite interesting to have someone that she was in love with since forever sleep over.

"Yes, mom. I'll be all right. Bye." Demi's smile grew wide. "She said yes." Selena leapt from her bed and began to search for pajamas and extra sheets.

"And I have an air mattress in my basement."

"Don't bother." She stated as she looked through her purse. "It's too much trouble. I'll just sleep with you."

Selena paused with her back still turned to her. "You don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"No. Besides, looking through your basement will be too much trouble." Demi pulled out a traveling toothbrush. "I don't mind sharing."

"I don't… at all… mind."

"Awesome. I sleep on the inside." Demi said as she began to crawl in. "How do you sleep?"

"Either side is fine by me." She responded as she watched her crush snuggle into her bed.

Demi's eyes shot open. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Selena ran to shut off the light and crawled into bed, facing her back towards Demi. "You okay?"

"Mmm hmm." She responded, scooting closer to Selena's back and wrapped one arm around her. "you?"

"Yeah." She replied with a cracked voice. "Great." Demi nuzzled her body closer into hers, and fit them together as well as a puzzle piece.

"'Night, Selena."

"'Night, Demi."

The two girls smiled as they reached the plateau of calling each other by their first name.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm fueled by feedback! Keep it coming! If there's something you want me to add, take out etc, just tell me. I'm really trying to keep up with this story.

---Three Years Ago…

Demi kicked off her shoes and glanced up, and smiled. She turned away, changed her pants then looked back and smiled. She turned away to see her friend, and glared.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" she whispered.

Demi looked back at the taller girl who awkwardly changed into her clothes. After she finally got her pants up, she did her best to get her head through her shirt. Demi nearly burst out her smile. "I'm just making sure she's not looking at me, okay?" she whispered back, trying not to make a scene.

Her friend looked up at Selena, who accidently caught her stare. "Hey, Russo." Selena's heart sank, fully aware what the topic of choice was going to be. "You better keep your eyes to the floor. This _girl buffet _isn't for you." Selena quickly looked towards the floor and tried to dart out of the locker room but the Barbie Twins blocked the door.

Selena gulped as she watched the four girls surround her. "I didn't do anything." She said shakily. She looked around her, hoping that someone would interject but no one there was willing to be considered the _Lesbian's Friend._

Out of all the girls, she spotted Demi who was the first in line. "Hey, dyke." She said with an incredibly sweet smile and stepped closer to her. "Why don't you just get out of here, Russo?" She spat, motioning for the Barbie Twins to make a path. Quickly, Selena left the locker room and Demi called out in the sweetest voice, "I'll see you in gym tomorrow." The other girls laughed at Selena's obedience. Demi did her best to smile through the pang that shot through her stomach. _I really need new friends. _

---Present Time

Selena's eyes fluttered opened to see her mother picking up some clothes that were sprawled onto the floor. Her heart jumped when she saw Demi's arm across her chest and her hand just grazing her cheek. She prayed that her mother wasn't going to bring that up, or think that it looked weird.

"Oh, morning, Selena." Her mother said sweetly. "Come on. Your dad's making breakfast." Selena looked down at her sleeping friend and her mother knew what she meant. "Just wake her up. I don't want it getting cold, and neither would you." Her mother replied as she stepped out the door.

Selena cleared her throat and prepared herself to speak to an extremely hot girl using her morning breath. "Demi." She gently shook her. Though Demi stirred, she didn't open her eyes. "Demi." She repeated but a tad louder, and shook her a little bit harder. Demi simply snuggled deeper into Selena's neck. With one more try, Selena shook her a little harder only for Demi to lift her head and gently plant her lips onto the depression of her neck. It seemed as though all the air in Selena's body escaped, and she tried to regain it by swallowing, as if she forgotten how to breathe.

"Girls?" her mother poked her head in again. Demi soon shot up from her sleeping position and faced Selena's mother. "Breakfast is ready." Demi and Selena nodded as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

As Selena felt the skim of a bare calf against her rolled up shorts, she checked under the blanket. "W-why aren't you wearing any pants?" she asked nervously and took another look. "Or shirt?"

In mid-stretch, Demi answered, "You're lucky I wore anything at all. I usually sleep naked." Demi stood and left Selena in bed with her mouth open as if she was a fish out of water.

Demi began to dress and Selena stood. "You can warn me next time when you're going to get naked in my bed."

Demi chuckled. "Well, you _were _sleeping. Besides, I don't have to _warn _you." She smiled with her back turned. "And, next time, if I want you to join me I will just _tell_ you." Fully dressed, Demi walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Selena was, once again, speechless.

---

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Russo." Demi said with a bubbly smile. "Thank you for the breakfast." Selena walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Selena said with a crooked smile and took her usual seat at the breakfast nook.

"Morning." Her mother replied and her father nodded, taking another sip of coffee. "Would you like some coffee too, Demi?" she asked as she poured Selena her usual cup.

"Oh, no thank you." she glanced over at Selena. "It's quite bad for you, especially at a young age." Before the mug reached Selena's lips, she placed it down. "Water is fine with me."

"Well," her mother gave her father a _look _before going to the refridgerator. "I suppose that is true."

"Same." Selena said with her head down and stuffed her face with more bacon.

Demi turned to Selena and noticed the grease around her mouth. "Oh, Lena, let me get that." She smiled as she took a napkin to a very confused Selena. Her mother shot her father another look without two girls knowledge. "There."

Selena swallowed hard and nearly had her food go down the wrong pipe. "T-thanks."

"No problem." Demi replied sweetly and nuzzled her nose into her cheek and gently kissed it. Selena turned the deepest shade of red and turned back to her nearly empty plate. She tried to sink further into the stool but failed.

Soon when Selena finished her breakfast, she began to stand but was interrupted by Demi. "No, no." she took her plate from her hand, and walked it over to the sink.

"Wow," her father chimmed in. "I could never get Selena to even wash a cup."

"Well, I'm used to doing dishes." She announced over the loud water, and finished up the last dish. "Besides, I'll do _anything _for Selena." With Demi's attention still in the sink, Selena's parents shot her a look. Unsure of what to say, Selena shrugged her shoulders. Once Demi was done, she walked over and gave Selena another tap on her cheek, which earned another look from Selena's parents. "Is everyone else finished?"

---

"You _can't _act like _that _in front of my parents." Selena said in a loud whisper. "They're going to think we're _together_."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're _not _together." Selena said in a more frustrated voice. "I don't want them to know I'm gay."

"But the _whole _school knows you're gay."

Selena shook her head. "It's different when your family knows you're…" she sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Demi glared. "Your family seems that they would be okay with it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you obviously don't understand." Selena said with her back turned as she rummaged through her dresser.

Demi stood up. "Why do you think that I wouldn't understand?"

Selena quickly spun around to meet Demi's eyes. "Are you forgetting who picked on who, for being what?"

"I thought we already discussed this?" Demi stepped closer. "I apologized." She said in a more shaky voice. "And you have to keep throwing it in my face?" she exhaled deeply.

"Well, it's going to take a lot more than an apology and sleep over to make me forget the past eight years." She hissed.

Demi's breath began to become heavy and her body began to shake. Selena turned around to see Demi on the floor with the contents of her bag dumped all over the floor. "Demi?" she stepped closer but Demi quickly pushed herself across the room.

"Just one second." She said breathlessly.

"Demi, what the fu…"

"Stop. Please. Talking." Selena looked at her, worried. Demi fiddled in the corner then leaned against the wall. Once Demi regained control of her body, she stood and began to fill her purse back up.

"What the hell was that?" Selena demanded in a worried tone.

"Stupid panic attack…" she said in a low voice before she rose to her feet. "And let's not talk about that, _ever_."

"Wait," Selena stepped closer to her. "So you freak out on my floor, and I'm supposed to be okay with that?"

"Yes." She answered dryly as she did her best to act nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Well, I'm _not._" Selena went to grab Demi by the wrist but she quickly pulled back. In an instant, Selena pinned Demi's hands above her head. She nearly regretted it when she saw her begin to tear up. "Now, what the fuck?"

Demi cleared her mind the best she could and answered. "I've been getting them since I was a kid, and all the therapy I go through, I've only been able to repress it…" she cleared her throat. "The end." She said without any eye contact.

Selena tried to follow her eyes. "Why do you get panic attacks?"

"I really don't know… Stress? But whatever. New topic." Demi began to sound like her usual self. "Now," Demi quickly switched their position too fast for Selena to even realize, and had Selena slammed up against the wall. With her knee in between her thighs and lips pressed against her ear, she whispered, "Don't forget who the dominant one is." She allowed the "S" to turn into a hiss. And, for a split second, Selena could have sworn she felt Demi's lower lip graze the tip of her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is just a really quick chapter for all of those who demanded me to continue. It's VERY short, but I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5

"So, now can you tell me why we're here?"

"I don't like your shoes." she said rather blunt.

Selena paused. "You made me come to the mall 'cause _you _don't like _my _shoes?" Demi nodded. "Why do you care what I wear on my feet?" she asked, very red in the face.

"They're beaten up and ratty." she continued to march ahead. "You can get the same kind, but _those _belong in the trash."

Selena cleared her throat. "Wait. I'm confused. You're buying me shoes?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Why would I bring you to the mall and force you to get new shoes, expecting you to pay?"

"Well, you didn't exactly explain our road trip. You don't have to buy them for me."

"Are you going to buy them?"

Selena shook her head. "I wasn't planning on buying anything today. I didn't bring any cash."

"Well, then I have to pay for them."

The two girls headed over to the nearest shoe store, and Selena picked up her regular converses:black and white. Demi, on the other hand, picked out multiple.

"You're getting all those?"

Demi laughed. "I don't wear _these _kinds of shoes. I don't even wear sneakers." she paused. "_You're _trying them on."

"_All _of them?" Selena whined as is she was a child.

An open box of shoes was shoved in Selena's hand. "Yes. All of them." Selena huffed and began her _ordeal. _

The two girls finally left the store with four boxes that Selena was carrying. "See? That wasn't so bad." Selena shrugged. She didn't want to say Demi was right.

"Selena?" A familiar voice rang through her ears. It was a familiar and quite unpleasant. Both Demi and Selena turned around to see a blonde girl, waving frantically on the second floor. "Wait there! I'm coming down!"

Selena cringed when Demi shot her a look. "Who's that?"

"Ex girl friend... Tara." she mumbled as the blonde bounced her way down the escelator.

"Hey!" She shrilled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Selena's neck. Selena didn't/couldn't hug back due to all of the bags hanging off her arms. "I haven't seen you in so long!" she pulled her in for another tight hug. "Who's this?" she asked, referring to Demi.

"This is Demz."

_"Demz?"_ she mouthed.

Tara squinted. "Oh, nice to meet you." she tried to say sweetly. Demi tried to reply with a _You too _but a low growl came out instead. "So, anyway, what've you been up to?"

Selena shrugged and pulled away. "Nothing really." she looked over at Demi who was shooting daggers at this girl. "Just shopping." she smiled nervously and held up the bags.

"Is this your..."

"No." she looked over at Demi who was still giving her the death glare. "No. She's not a lesbian."

"Awesome." she said in a more optomistic voice. "So, can I get your new number?"

Selena paused. "Here." They exchanged numbers.

"Awesome! Maybe we can hang out, like the old days." Demi continued to glare.

Selena cleared her throat. "Or maybe we can hang out as just friends." she stated and watched Tara's hope diminish, then perk back up. "Friends. Fine. But I know how you relapse." she smirked as she walked off with her cell phone hugged to her chest.

"You don't like her, do you?" she asked sarcastically, and Demi answered with another growl.

Demi was silent most of the car ride. She barely even spoke when the made their way into the house. Demi quickly slammed Selena's bedroom door and pushed her onto the bed.

"Demi, what're y..." she was cut off when Demi mounted her and roughly covered her mouth. Using her body wieght, she was able to pin down the rest of Selena's struggling body. The other hand held her other arm down, and she pushed the side of Selena's face to the mattress. Once she had a good enough opening, she bit down on her neck. Hard. Selena's eyes buldged out, then teared up. After what seemed like an eternity, Selena felt Demi's tongue glide against where her teeth previously were. Though tears filled her eyes, they began to roll back in pleasure, enjoying every lick and kiss Demi gave her neck. She felt herself grow more wet by the second, and almost lost it when she continued onto her throat.

Slowly, Demi pulled away and gave her broken capillaries one last lick. She pulled close to Selena's ear and whispered, "Don't forget, _you belong to me_." she growled out the last few words. Selena looked up at Demi, still trying to catch her breath. Demi was hovering over Selena with Selena's phone in her hand. "Delete that number, now." Selena nodded and scrolled through her phone, and deleted Tara's number as Demi watched. "Good girl." she cooed as she traced Selena's hickey with her finger nail.

A/N: Suggestions? Comments!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I may just have to upgrade this fics rating to M... I like where my mind is taking me. I have muchos time here at work(which is really creepy to type something like this) to type some new chapters so here it goes:

Chapter 6

"Did you see what you did to my neck!" Selena said in a panic. "My parents are going to kill me!" she whined as she rubbed her CD sized hickey that covered half of her neck.

"Just cover it with your hair." Demi said casually.

"The only way I can cover _this _is with a scarf!" she yelled.

"Don't raise your voice." she uncrossed her legs and stood up. "It will be fine." she said, reassuring her despite the obvious negatives. Selena turned her attention back to her neck in the mirror. "Now, why is she your ex?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you two break up?" she asked more sternly. "Was it because of her giant toucan nose or because of  
her lacking personality?"

Selena's voice grew more calm. "No. She cheated on me with one of my ex's."

"And how did you find this out?"

"That dumbass took pictures and left her camera out. The display date was there and everything so I knew I was still with her when she did it."

Demi scoffed quickly fixed her composure. "I don't want you speaking to her."

Selena turned around. "Why?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Selena was silent. "Is that the girl you were dating in the beginning of your sophmore year?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess. It seemed like you were in a deep depression then, so I assumed it must of been her." she stretched. "I don't want you talking to her. She's a poison and unworthy of life."

The last statement made Selena shiver. She knew she was hurt by this girl, but unworthy of life? "She's not _that _bad." Their conversation was soon interrupted by Selena's phone.

When Demi spotted the name, she snatched up the phone and read the text out loud. "_Miss you already, babe. Can't w8 to hang out." _Demi handed the phone over to Selena. "Respond." Nervously, Selena began to text and handed it over to Demi for approval_. We shouldn't talk. _Demi flashed a wicked grin as she clicked send.

"Why do you even care? It's not like we're dating or anything." Selena said under her breath, not sure what Demi's reaction would be.

Selena's phone began to ring, and Demi grabbed it and shut it off. "Oh, Selena. I've already told you, _you belong to me_."

Selena shook her head. "So what does that mean exactly?"

Demi squinted her eyes and pointed to the bed. "Get back on the bed."

"Why?" she asked as she slowly propped herself up onto the bed.

"I want to show you something." Demi said seductively as she walked into her closet.

Selena kicked her feet back and forth, anxiously waiting to see what Demi was hiding from her. After a few moments, and after hearing a few zippers, she looked up to see Demi in a full leather outfit. Her top had two chain clasps holding it tightly together, and her leather booty shorts barely covered half of her ass. Of course, her black boots had a spiked heel, and went all the way up to her thighs. Even her gloves covered more skin than her bottoms did. Selena's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water as Demi walked over to her in full costume. "Didn't think you'd own something like that." she stated mindlessly.

Demi snickered. "Do you like it?" Selena shrank down where she sat and nodded. "Good." she sneered. "Now, get over here." Selena gulped and walked over to her.

Once she was in arms length, Demi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled down. "Hey!"

Without even flinching, Demi calmly smiled and said, "You'll know the drill the more we do this. When I tell you to come, you crawl over." Demi looked up in realization. "And I have the perfect outfit for you!" she squealed before she ran into her closet and retrieved her _outfit. _Selena was absolutely speechless when she saw what she walked out of her closet with. "Put it on." she demanded.

"That's just high heels and a dog collar."

"Yeah. So, put it on." she commanded once more. "You know I don't like saying things twice."

"Can there be some sort of compromise?"

Demi squinted. "Fine. I'll get you _something, _but the collar better be on when I get out_." _Demi stepped out with something less revealing: a black and red corset with matching panties. "Better?"

"Can I go into the closet and change?"

Demi smiled at her obedience. "Of course you _can. _Your question should be _may I?"_

Selena gulped as she rose to her feet. _"May I?"_

Demi proudly smiled and nodded. "Yes, you may."

Selena stood and walked into the closet, and stepped out moments later. She shuffled uncomfortably in the door frame, and tried to avoid eye contact. "Is this good?"

"Mmm. Perfect. Now come here." she beckoned her over with her pointer.

"What am I, a dog."

Demi smiled. "Yeah. You're my 'Lena Puppy. Now, come here, 'Lena." she commanded in a sweet voice. Selena awkwardly descended to the floor on all fours and crawled over to her, and propped herself up to sit on her heels and knees. "Aw. Good girl." She said in a baby voice, mustering up her hair.

"W-wait... what're we..."

"Shhh..." Demi covered her lips with two of her fingers. "Puppies don't talk. They just whimper, bark, and go woof woof." she smiled. "Now, what do puppies do?"

"Demi I..."

Demi swiftly grabbed her by her jaw. "Don't make me gag you with your panties." she growled. "Woof. Woof."

Selena looked around and awkwardly barked. "Arf. Arf."

Demi smiled. "Good girl. You're still a puppy, but you'll learn." She grabbed under Selena's chin and gently pressed their lips together for the very first time. When their lips parted, Selena's eyes fluttered opened and saw Demi lean down on one knee so that they met eye to eye. "'Lena. You're my puppy, right?" she asked affectionately, pressing their foreheads together.

Unsure of how to respond, Selena simply nodded. In return, Demi pulled her by her collar and crashed their lips together.

"You're mine, 'Lena. And if you're a good girl, I'll be yours."

A/N: Please review! It always makes my mornings.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hm... I got a lot of reviews, and I couldn't tell whether or not they were good or bad so... I'm going to see how people like the next chapter so I can determine which direction I should take it in.

Chapter 7

"So, does that mean we're together?" Selena asked nervously, looking up at Demi from her knelt down position.

"Together as in what?" Demi asked as she pet Selena's head.

"Well, this is a little new to me, but we sort of act like a couple... so does that mean we're _together_."

"Is that what you want?" Demi snickered. Selena cleared her throat. "No _maybe's _or _I suppose._ It's a yes or no question."

"Yes." Selena responded.

A huge smile appeared on Demi's face. "I suppose I could give you what you want. Any other day, I won't be so generous."

"This is the wierdest way I asked _anyone _out." she chuckled.

Demi fixed her posture in her chair and scratched the back of Selena's ear. "And the most memorable, yes?"

Selena nodded with a goofy smile. "Yeah." Demi pulled her in for another kiss. "So, what do you want to do now?"

A smile rushed across her face. "Do you want to watch porn?"

Selena's face fell. "I suppose."

Demi stood from the bed with a huge smile. "I have a few that I want you to watch." Selena sat, speechless. "It might teach you something."

"Like what?" she asked nervously, as Demi pulled out a small stack of DVD's.

"Obedience." Selena was shocked to see how much S&M porn she owned. "There are a little advanced techniques on here, but we'll eventually get to levels like that... so for now," Demi leaned down and pulled a knife out from between her mattress. "we will just have to settle."

Selena jumped back. "W-what's t-that for?" she gulped.

"You never played with knives?" she asked as if Selena was deprived. "Well, you're going to enjoy this."

"Wait. What're you going to do?" she backed away.

Demi smiled. "Right. You're new." she flipped the knife so the blade was pointed down and slightly pressed down into her flesh. "It's not as bad as everyone thinks." she dragged the blade down her arm, leaving a pink trail. Selena watched, nervously. "It's just like using your nails, but much more sharper." she laughed, dragging the blade once more. "Do you want a turn?" she asked, holding the knife by the blade, and pointing the handle towards Selena.

"Um..." Selena reached for the handle then quickly retracted her hand. "I'm not sure about that."

Demi tilted her head. "It's completely safe. Why don't you try it on yourself first?" she asked with a huge smile.

She looked up at Demi and reluctantly took the knife. She took in a deep breathe and mimicked Demi's actions. With a low, sharp gasp she continued down the pathway of her arm, and started another trail.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Demi said with a huge smile. "Now, let's pop in that DVD." Selena nervously kneeled on the rug as she watched Demi put the DVD in and press play. "You may sit on the bed, if that's more comfortable." She said without turning around and pressed play.

The DVD began to play, and Selena was a little more intrigued than she would have ever like to admit to anyone;even herself. Despite being spanked, hit, whipped, and tortured they seemed to be in complete ecstasy. Maybe she will try it.

"Oh fuck!" Demi jumped to her feet when she looked at her phone. "My dad's home." she picked up Selena's clothes and tossed it to her, then swiftly put her clothes on over her outfit. In a panic she sloppily threw all of her DVD's into her closet and tossed some clothes on top of it. "Get into the closet." she said in a panic.

"He doesn't know I'm here?" Demi shook her head and pointed at the closet. Reluctantly, Selena did her best to manuver into Demi's closet.

All Selena was able to hear was Demi step out of her room and welcome her dad. "Hey, daddy." she poked her head out of her room.

Selena huffed and slid down to sit in the closet and pulled out her phone, and began to text.

_Hey, Jen. What's up?_

_Nothing. Reading. You?_

_Just hanging out with Demi._

_She's letting you text? lol_

_Fuck you. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. _

_Sure. So, when can you chill? I haven't seen you!_

_Tomorrow. Possibly._

_She's giving you the day off *gasp*_

_Do you want to chill or not?_

_Sure. I haven't seen my bro-sky in madd long, yo._

_lol Just text me tomorrow, skank._

_Will do, homo._

After about a half hour, Demi came back upstairs. "Sorry about that." she said, kneeling down into the closet. "He's going out again so we're going to go in a few." she said, flustered.

"Are you okay?" Demi nodded. "I never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"Nervous."

Demi put her head down and looked up at Selena. "You can't tell _anyone_." Her tone grew more serious. "I mean it. Not a word to anyone."

"I promise."

"I don't go to physical therapy... I just go to therapy. I have high anxiety and I take Lexapro for it..." she looked up at Selena for a reaction. "I-I stopped taking them recently, and I'm okay with out it. I feel stable."

"W-why did you stop taking them?"

"W-when I'm with you, I just feel more stable." she confessed. "I stopped taking my other meds because I wanted to see how I would do without them." she gulped.

"What were those meds for?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm bi-polar." she shrugged then laughed. "But, I think I've been doing pretty okay, right?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Selena gave her a soft smile and gently pecked her on the lips. "I didn't even notice."

"Liar." she laughed. "But that's okay. You're cute, so I'll allow it." she said before going in for another kiss.

A/N: Review so I may continue!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry updates haven't been as frequent. The only time I get to type is at work and it's been a tad busy.

"Did you take anything today?" Selena asked as she readjusted her seatbelt.

"Not a thing." Demi said with a huge smile.

Selena nodded, sincerly happy for her new girl friend. "Do you have it on you?"

Demi threw her opened purse onto Selena's lap. "Of course." Selena inspected the four different bottles that were inside of her purse. "I wouldn't leave home without them, you know, just in case."

"Yeah, I don't feel like hiding bodies today." Selena laughed.

"As long as I have you, I don't think there will be any dead bodies... well, none of which that would be my fault." she chuckled.

"Hey, um, what are we going to do about school?"

"What'd you mean?"

"We're together but school..."

"Right. We're going to have to hide it." Demi said sternly with a pang or reluctancy in her voice. "I care about you, I really do, so I hope you understand why."

"Yeah." She did her best not to sound sad.

"I don't want to be away from you. _Ever._ I hate that I'm driving you home." Demi took in a deep breath. "My parents found my diary. I was really young and didn't understand it at the time but I used to write how I wanted to kiss a girl. As I got older, I started understanding and wrote more explicit things and random thoughts that ran through my head. When I was fourteen, they found it and sent me for _help_." Demi shook her head. "I'm always going to be different." Demi laced her fingers with Selena's and squeezed.

"I hope you'll always be different." she smiled at Demi.

It felt like her chest swelled instantly. "Well, I still feel the same way after 10 years. I think it will last a few more."

Selena looked down and smiled. "What do you like about me?"

"Your awkwardness makes you cute." she stated plainly, and Selena didn't know how to respond. "You're clumsy and you usually trip over your own feet if you're not tripping over the air." she said with a huge smile. "But other than that, I just liked looking at you. Your mannerisms. You lick your lips after reading each page of anything. You laugh at jokes that you make up in your head. Everyone thinks you're crazy, but I know that you're just entertaining yourself."

"You notice a lot about me..."

Demi smiled. "Well, I had ten years to get to know you."

"I really thought you always hated me because I spilled paint on your dress in the third grade."

Demi laughed. "That's actually why I like you."

"How?" Selena asked, fully curious.

"You were so apologetic and sweet about it." Demi sighed. "I only yelled because I knew my parents were going to kill me, no matter who did it." she paused. "I told them the new girl accidentally spilled paint on me." she said, immitating her 7 year old voice. "I told them that it was okay since you were pretty and they flipped. I got a huge speech about how wrong homosexuality is and etc. etc."

"So, that's why you tortured me for all those years?" Selena asked in disbelief.

Demi shrugged. "Yeah, but I never stopped liking you."

They pulled in front of Selena's house and realized they had to say their good-byes. "Are you picking me up before school?"

"I'm not going to have my 'Lena Puppy walk." she said and pulled her in for a kiss.

oOoOo

"Hey, Pal." her father greeted her at the door.

"Hey, dad."

"So, you and Demi, huh?"

Selena looked horrified. "What'd you mean?"

"You two are dating, right?"

"N-no."

"So, you guys are just hooking up?"

"N-no. We... I- I like boys!" Selena shouted. "I like boys!"

"I just saw you two kiss, but whatever you say." he laughed out and stepped into the kitchen to grab a beer. "Just be careful, Pal." he stated and took a sip. "I'm cool with it, but oher people might not be so understanding."

"Don't tell mom, please."

He shrugged. "She already thinks you are, but if you're not ready to tell her, that's fine."

"T-thanks, dad."

oOoOo

Selena nervously played with the hem of her shirt and looked down at her new shoes. "Y-you think anyone else will find out?"

Demi shook her head. "As long as we keep quiet about it..." she paused. "That means, we have to make out in my car before and after school."

"Agreed." Selena said with a huge smile.

"So are you ready for today?" Demi asked nervously.

Selena slowly nodded. "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't know where I'm really going with this, but I'm definitely working on the next chapter right after this one:

Chapter 9

Demi dropped me off around the block from the school so no one would get suspicious of us being together. It's a tad overboard, but I understand why she's taking so many precautions.

I looked down at my shoes, but for a different reason. It was still because of Demi, but it wasn't out of fear this time.

"Selena!" Jennifer called out, waving frantically. I looked up from my shoes with a huge smile on my face. "Where's the ol' ball n' chain… n' hand cuffs and whip?"

_If only she knew. _"School I guess."

"You're not replacing me with her are you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "Definitely not." Even though I would consider Demi my best friend, she's on a different level of "best friend".

"Well, it's good tht she's not making your life miserable." She skipped. "I'm shocked that she's okay with hanging out with you considering the whole gay thing..." I simply laughed. It was hard not to tell anyone, since the secret was just oh so amazing. Demi, the girl who tormented me for the past 10 years is now my girl friend... with very odd interests... Jennifer glared at me, suspiciously. "Hmm..."

"Hmmm... what?"

"You're hidin' something from me."

"Psh, no!" I replied a tad too defensive.

Jennifer shook her head. "You're so lying... What is it?"

"I'm... It's nothing!"

"We've been friends for how long? That's complete bull shit, my friend." she wagged her finger at me. "Kay... I'm gonna guess..."

"I'm not going to tell you..."

"I know it definitely has something to do with Demi..." I kept my mouth shut. "Ha! It does!"

I shifted my eyes. "No!"

"...If I know you, and I know that face! You're totally bangin' her."

"What!" Not exactly but that guess was pretty damn close... "No! No... no... I'm not... jeez, Jen!"

She continued to wear her smug look on her face, triumphant with her guess. "That homophobe is a total homo!" she laughed. "And she totally wants to put _it_ in you."

"No... put _what _in?"

Jen shrugged. "Well, whatever it is she has... It could be her fingers, toys if she has any or..."

"Enough..." I said, completely red from embarrassment.

"I don't hear any denial, so it's totally true." she laughed.

"Jen." I stopped her in her tracks and looked her in the eye. "You have to swear that you won't tell a soul!" she was still laughing. "I mean it!"

She nodded. "I totally want details though."

_I hope Demi doesn't kill me..._

oOoOo

In the halls, Demi glared at me, but I knew what she meant so I gave her a small smile. She has a very odd way of showing affection, but it's quite understandable. The school day was normal, as normal as it has been lately, and I loved it. People made fun of me a lot less with Demi on the defense, so everything was pretty good.

Jen was more than happy to keep it a secret. She was just as glad as I was that Demi wasn't hunting me down... in a negative way. She finds more humor in it than anything, and calls it some kind of fucked up fairy tale. I suppose it is.

oOoOo

Class sucked. All I could think about was cutting class just to see Demi for a few seconds... I only have two more periods to go and I get to see her for an hour before her piano lessons. I'm not sure what my teacher was talking about but...

"Selena!" Two girls swung the door open, and panted. "Demi went insane. She's asking for you."

Without a thought in my head, I jolted down the hallway, and followed the far away screams. It's her. What the fuck? She was doing so well without her medication.

Demi's voice was heard from down the hallway, shrieking and screaming profanity and other words that were quite difficult to make out. I ran faster passed the two girls that retrieved me and through the bathroom doors to see Demi on the floor of the bathroom with blood on her knuckles.

"Shit, Demi!" I ran and slid to her shaking body and her screams turned into sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her and did my best to calm her down. She was beyond using any words that rationally fit together, so we both sat on the floor, and I waved off the on lookers.

"I went to go kill her." she cried into my shoulder. "I want to fucking kill her." she continued to cry. "And the wall..." My eyes quickly shot over to the wall with the cracked tile and smeared blood.

I cleared my throat, and tried to be cautious with my words. "D-did you take your medication?"

She shook her head into my neck. "I-I just snapped and I couldn't see... or h-hear anything..."

Our heads shot up when we heard the bathroom door creek. "Demi?" the nurse entered in cautiously. "You missed your dose, didn't you?" she said in a condescending tone.

Demi buried her face into my neck again, and cried, "No... No... g-get them away from me." she was pleading like a child would when their mother puts them down in the petting zoo cage for the first time. "I don't wanna see anyone." This girl that tortured me for years is now this defenseless girl that's begging for my help... I don't know what to do...

"You have to come with me, Demi." Demi shook her head and attempted to bury herself deeper into me. "One of the girls said that you might have broken your hand." My eyes shifted to her hands, and I noticed the bloody one was weakly grasping onto my shirt. _Shit_.

"Please, just give her a few minutes..." I said in the calmest tone that my voice allowed me. The nurse nodded. More unwanted heads began to poke into the door. "Demi, I need you to stand up." I whispered into her ear, when I noticed the crowd it was attracting. She shook her head. "People are staring, now let's just go into the stall." I lifted her up like a life-sized rag doll and brought her into an empty stall.

Willingly, she sat on the toilet and I kneeled down in front of her. "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, and kissed her broken, now swollen hand.

Demi whimpered. "Lisa Marie asked me why I hung out with a dirty dyke like you..." she whispered, ashamed to repeat those words. "A-and I just lost it. I almost hit her... and I couldn't think straight." she whimpered. "I don't wanna go back. I don't wanna go back..."

"Go back where?" I whispered as softly as I could.

Demi looked at the wall next to her and wrote with her bloody knuckle. _PSyCh WarD._

**_A/N: _**Any thoughts/ideas/suggestions = Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah, almost 2,000 words of FF. Enjoy.

I really don't know how to handle this, but I hope I'm doing a good job. Before getting into this whole mess, I already knew she was insane but I didn't expect it to be anything like this...

When her parents actually showed up, we made it to the ER and they weren't too happy. Luckily, I was able to go with her or else she would have to deal with her parents screaming at her... about how much of an embarrassment she is... Their daughter is sick, and she can't help it. It was an awkward car ride but I'm glad I could be here.

"I don't want them here!" she shrieked, throwing another tantrum.

"They're your parents," one of the nurses calmly stated. "and you're a minor. They have to be here." Her parents stood quiet, and did their best to look concerned. I don't want them here either.

"I don't care! I don't want them in here!" she screamed and slammed her broken hand into the hard part of the bed without even wincing.

The nurse took a step closer. "Demi, you need to calm down."

She leaped to her feet and kicked the stool to the wall, and made everyone jump and a dent in the wall. My heart was beating so loud in my ears, I wasn't able to think straight. "I won't calm down until they leave!"

"Demi," I stepped closer to her, more confident than I actually felt. Her eyes looked like they were vibrating, trying to concentrate on where the voice was coming from. "Please, calm down."

Her eyes softened and grew sad, and pleading. "'Lena, make them leave." she cried. "I- I don't want them here. They're not nice to me." Her tone grew more child-like, and she became more approachable.

Before the doctors and nurses could get to her, I rushed over and cupped her face. "I'm here. Just ignore them. 'Kay?" I gently smushed her cheeks together, and she nodded. When I forced a smile, she smiled widely, and showed off her incredible smile. I almost forgot where we were for a split second. Everything came crashing back when I saw the people in white from the corners of my eyes. Her arms quickly wrapped around my neck, and pulled me closer to her. "Okay, now let's go back onto the bed so they can fix your hand."

With a little more effort, we were able to get her parents to at least wait outside of the room. The doctors wrapped up her hand and put two fingers into a splint all while she clung to me.

"I know you don't want your parents in here, but we do need them to discuss a few things."

She whimpered. "L-like what?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Having you committed, again."

It felt like my heart fell to the pit of my stomach and throw it up all at the same time. I look over to a speechless Demi, who was silently crying. "Y-you can't! That's not fair! She just missed _one_ dose."

"We'll discuss it further with her parents in the room."

oOoOo

School was the last place I wanted to be. Everyone asked me what happened, why me, and where Demi was. All of these questions were impossible to answer without giving up any of her secrets. What do I say? Demi's insane and got a little too mad when someone said something bad about her girl friend and now she has to go into the institution... right... That will totally go well.

Right after school, I went to the institution where she was being held. The building was so eerie. I wouldn't believe for one minute that crazy people go here to become sane again. The walls were white, the floors were white, the uniforms for both staff and patients were white, and worse of all the employees didn't seem too friendly. This whole place reeked of bad vibes.

"Hey, I'm here to see a patient: Demitria Monroe."

The woman behind the counter typed in her name and looked back up at me from her thick rimmed glasses. "Demitria can't have any visitors for another two weeks. She's a new patient, and you have to go through an evaluation before you can see her."

"W-what kind of evaluation?"

"You have to go through an interview to see if it's _healthy _for Demitria to see you. If you're a bad influence on her, you might set her treatment back a few steps."

_Treatment... _"Who do I see about the evaluation?"

oOoOo

During the two week evaluation, Demi was able to send me letters. She told me about her group therapy, her medications, and how much she hated it there. She told me that her parents haven't gone to see her, or even sign up to go through evaluation. The last few letters were a bit off, so I can't wait to see her to see what's really going on with her.

I went through the full process of going to see her. I was interviewed, searched, and even went through a drug test. It will all be worth it.

We had to have our first few visits monitored by a para. It was very awkward to have this scrawny lady follow me to see my girl friend for the first time in two weeks. Of course, I would want to spend my time doing _private _things with her but there are always obstacles.

"Demi!" I practically cried when I saw her. Even in a white night gown, she still looked stunning. She stood up with a small smile and waved. With out any thought, my arms were already tightly around her. She was just so beautiful, and delicate... I just wanted to smuggle her out of this place in my bag.

"Hello, Selena." she finally said, after I pulled away. Her eyes traveled to the woman who was standing only two paces behind me. "You didn't have to go through all of that to see me." she said with a small smile.

"I miss you... School's dull without you."

"I bet..."

I cleared my throat. It was difficult to find conversation that was appropriate to speak about in front of this woman... "So, how're you feeling today?" Not just difficult, but near impossible.

Demi shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She stated and looked up at me, blankly.

"You've been taking your medication?" Yet another awkward question.

"Yes. New ones, actually."

I shook my head. "W-what do they do?"

"They make me calm, I suppose. My moods haven't been up and down lately... I'm content." she shrugged.

She stared at me. Blank. "That's good." I cleared my throat and glanced over at the woman behind me. "I'm glad that you're feeling better." I shuffled my feet. There were so many things I wanted to say, ask and do but I couldn't... I had to bottle it. I'm not sure how her parents... or how the hospital would react to me leaping on top of her and completely staining these white sheets. I had to watch my tongue, and make sure it didn't find Demi's.

oOoOo

The hospital only allows one visit per week for the first month, so I see her on the weekend for about three hours. I bring her stationary, and cross word puzzles... They're not allowed to have much in there. A video game may disrupt their recovery, as well as music that wasn't approved by the therapist.

I've been going to every visit for the past month, and they finally deemed it as unnecessary for us to have any supervision. I was glad that a para wasn't hovering over our conversations... Even though I was comfortable in the silence, I really hate when people can hear my conversation when my words are meant for one person only.

Excited, I made my way down the hallway, and straight to her room. I've been here enough to know where it is blind folded. She was sitting upright, possibly doing one of the puzzle books I bought her. "Hey, Demi."

Her head slowly tilted towards the door, and she politely stood from her desk. "Hello, Selena."

When she said my name, my eyes lit up. "I've missed you so so so much." I said holding on to her as tightly as I could.

"And I, you." she said, nearly robotically. My grip loosened... "Are you all right?" she questioned. I assumed it was sincere, but her tone didn't specify.

"You just seem different." I said in a low voice.

"I understand if you'd like to break up..." she said blankly.

"No, that's not that at all!" I said quickly.

"Selena, I'm not the same person..."

"You are. You are!" I begged and convinced myself. "I'm your 'Lena Puppy." I either imagined it, or I really saw the edge of her lips curl slightly...

"I don't feel like I'm the same... I feel blank. These anti-depressants make me feel nothing. I'd rather be sad, and remember I'm human than to feel empty." Her chest rose. "It feels like they emptied me out of all my emotions, feelings and thought to fill them with their idea of what I should be."

The tears kept rolling down the sides of my cheeks. "No... No! I work so hard around everything and everyone else because I want to be with you!"

"A good relationship doesn't need work."

"A great lasting one does!" I whimpered out and hoped she would understand. "I didn't have to work to be happy with you! Not at all... It's the world around us that sucks and ...I peed in a cup!"

"You want to continue dating a crazy person that's locked up in an institution?"

I nodded frantically, as I tried to prepare myself to speak. "Because you're my amazing insane girl friend who chases away my ex girl friends, make fun of my old clothes, and gets her hand broken defending me." I choked out the next few words. "I love you."

Demi's eyes widened, then returned back to normal. I couldn't make out what she was thinking, but I hoped her eyes would stop wandering soon, just so I would know... "I love you too." she mumbled. "I just wish I could have said that better, and felt it." she looked down at her white slippers. "I know that I would normally feel it, so I know that I do..."

It's not exactly how I pictured telling someone that I loved them, but I understand, I guess. "Do you wanna lay down?"

A/N: Despite all the pleas, I put her in anyway. So there you go... If you're displeased, FIGHT ME!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I've been having writers block lately so... I even had LEATHERnGOLD type up a little A/N for myself (I wrote 2 lines of my own A/N):

A/N: **Sorry I'm a bitchhole updater lately. I've been busy with my Las Vegas trip... and as they say, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"...and maybe I'll tell a friend or two in Cali and Florida... I've also been preoccupied with getting naked and taking pics in my company bathroom. I'm also officially 21 so one of the things I do is no longer illegal! I've also been busy getting busy with my toys! and discovering LEATHERnGOLD is just about the coolest fucken asshole I know... and without her u wouldn't have this update because she threatened to cut off my clit and I can't go without my female penis. So here's r chapter enjoy!LEATHERnGOLD was mine first so back off Fucktards or I'll cut you! + I love her more than a fid kid loves cake & she's more spectacular than me, and I belong on the yellow bus with a peanut butter & banana sandwich with yoohoo. **

Selena's POV:

Most of the visit was spent in silence. I didn't really know what to say to her now that she feels like a shell. I'm hoping she'll get better soon so it could go back to the way it was. Even if it was before her and I started dating. I'd rather have the bitchy crazy Demi than for her to feel so empty. Not to sound selfish, or full of myself but I really thought I'd be enough...

oOoOo

Demi's POV:

The walls are white, and very plain. Maybe a bit of color will brighten the mood in this place, but I suppose this is fine. My visit with Selena was okay. She was quite upset though. I feel uncomfortable seeing her like that because I know that she shouldn't feel like that. I understand I'm much different now, but Selena doesn't like it. Well, then. It's decided. I'll do it, just to see... She deserves it, after all. I'm pretty stable with out them, I suppose. I'll try for her... she's the only one that tried for me.

My next dose is in a few hours... I'm not taking it. I'll just hide it, and if they check, I'll just throw it up. Selena needs to feel happy again, and I understand that I need to feel again. It's simply wrong. Whenever she walked into the room, it always felt like I saw her for the first time... but I simply saw her as another person, and that just can't be. She's an amazing person and she deserves it... and I definitely owe it to her. I treated her so terribly for all those years... I love her.

With in three days, this crap should be out of my system... By next week, everything should be back to normal.

oOoOo

I was completely dragging ass to go see Demi. She's just so different, and the only thing that got that out of my mind was hanging out with Jennifer's crazy ass. She was a huge help with the whole situation, and she would even drive me there and pick me up. But I haven't said a word about Demi's drastic behavior change. I doubt she wants anyone to know about that.

I brought over the usual crossword puzzle books and a new journal... she might like that. I feel like a bad girl friend, because I really just don't feel like putting up with it. Jennifer was able to sense that there was something wrong, but she knew not to pry into whatever I was going through only if I said it openly. We shared our goodbyes and I dragged myself in to go see her.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I felt a small hand grasp my wrist and slam me against the now closed door. I forced open my eyes to see Demi with a large grin piercing through me. "Surprised?" she asked seductively, and quickly connected our lips together. I nodded as we kissed, as if it mattered if I answered or not.

When she finally let me up for air, I spoke, "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but..."

She pressed her two fingers against my lips, hushing me. "I stopped taking my meds for a whole week." she said in a very low voice, but still in a very ecstatic. "They repressed _everything_! So now, I have to put all that repressed energy into something..." she smiled wickedly, as she pulled me to the bed by my belt loops.

"So," I somehow ended up straddling her on her bed. "How're feeling without them?"

"I'm feeling." she smiled brightly at me and pulled me so that I was on top of her. She raised her hips, and rubbed herself so she could feel the pressure against herself, and groaned. "And it's amazing." she exhaled.

Pulled me in for a kiss, despite feeling my hesitations… I wanted to know more about it, but I suppose I understand. She's here the whole time with the thoughts in her head about what she has to do to feel normal, and I guess she'd want a break from that.

Demi held my ear to her lips and whispered. "I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She exhaled. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it that way before, but I feel it and I want you to never forget that."

"I love you too, Demi... W-when do you get out of here?" I whimpered as I remembered where we were sharing our romantic moment.

I felt a smile grow against my cheek as she began to speak. "Only one month and two weeks."

"Only a month a two weeks..." I looked at her in disbelief. It was a lot sooner than I thought, not that I was ungrateful or anything, but I assumed that she'd be there a lot longer than three months.

She giggled. "Yeah, I just have my evaluation and they have the last say if I have to stay another three months or if I can leave." she chuckled. "And I'm a very good actor." she grinned. "All I have to do is play sane until I get out of this place."

"Aren't you sane?" I asked and pulled away slightly.

Demi slipped... "Y-yeah, of course I am, it's just these walls don't make me any better." A smile plastered across her face yet again. "C'mon. I haven't seen you in over a week." she pulled at my belt loops. "I really don't wanna talk about stuff like that; you're here now and that's all I want to focus on."

Luckily that para isn't breathing down our necks anymore. I doubt that she would approve of what we were about to do behind closed doors, in this white room, on her white sheets.

A/N: **I'm going to attempt to start the next chapter right away (with a returning guest), or at least continue with Divided... I hate having writers block so if there are any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Um... READ IT!

The entire school started to treat me differently. I assume I seem to be more approachable after Demi forced me into new clothes and deemed me to be her peace keeper. The attention was a lot to handle at first, but I've learned to dismiss the nonsense that people tried to approach me with:'_Hey, Girl! Come to our party!' 'You missed an awesome concert! Wish you were there!' _Miss me, my ass! The only people I need in my life are my parents, Jennifer, and Demi.

I kept my shoes in good condition, considering my old ones had holes in the soles of them. My shirts were new and unwrinkled... my underwear didn't say 100% cotton. It's definitely new, but I kind of like it.

The mall was somewhere I found myself often... lately. I usually wandered and looked at nothing in particular, but I assume it to be a lot better than wandering around in the streets to clear my head. My girl friend is crazy... simply put: she's crazy. And I'll go to the ends of the earth for this girl but...

"Tara?" I look away from my in tact shoes and meet eyes with my ex.

She wraps my arms around me like a boa constrictor right before they smother their pray. "You look so cute today." Her voice went right through my spine, and not in the good way. Any time you're with someone that you really _really REALLY _like, their flaws seem to be their best feature... Man, was I deaf dumb and blind... Sorry Helen Keller...

"Thanks... Change in wardrobe, obviously." Her lips twitched which made her less than average... Why did I date her again?

Her hands trailed down to meet mine and I quickly pulled away. "I forgot why we would ever break up!" Her tone seethed with innocents... Sometimes the worst people are the ones that believe their own lies.

I nodded in disgust and began to walk backwards away from her. "Actually, it was quite a good reason and if you can even recall that reason, then we shouldn't speak." After my last words to her, I'm pretty sure she was standing there with her lips pouted out and her arms folded across her chest... She might not have grown up, but I believe I sure have. Old Selena would have agreed to forgive and forget, but I think Demi killed that Selena... I like this Selena so much better even if I'm going to hurt a few people's feelings.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One more week and I'm out of this place for good. It's great that I am one of the few people in here that are oh so privileged to have their door closed with no interruptions, but these walls are still quite thin and sex was definitely wearing Selena down. With out taking my medication I'm always _"ready to go", _and a tad more aggressive... and when I say a tad, I mean I nearly tore her jacket in half. Not even the thoughts of dead puppies can kill the mood.

"Sorry." I panted out after one of many sessions that day.

Her hand looked crippled and nearly useless. "It's okay." She gave me a reassuring smile for the both of us. Despite her hand being out of order, we could always try to be ambidextrous, or buy an attachment. She swallowed hard, and tried to catch her breath. "Did 'ya like it?"

I nodded frantically in response. I doubt she needed an answer, but who doesn't like to hear a compliment from time to time? "But you do know that you're gonna be my bitch as soon as I get out of this place?" I laughed.

The white walls came crashing back... They were real. They were there. I was in here. I can't exactly recall why I'm here but I know I have to be here one more week. Selena made it so easy to forget what an odd situation this is, but that's what someone like that is supposed to do... When your in love, nothing else matters. _Nothing._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

There isn't much to do in this place. I taught myself how to juggle with the stress balls the therapist allowed me to keep. Therapist... The Rapist... That's probably why they're called that. They _rape _your mind... try to get inside of you, and I do my best not to let them in. They ask silly questions that's usually small talk outside in the real world. "How are you feeling?" I tilt my head and waited, as if my reflection was actually going to respond. "How was your day?" I let out a quick chuckle. "How do you feel about that?" I could become The Rapist and make so much money.

I watch the patterns on my desk move most of the time... They vibrate in place and they look very fascinating! On the second day of no sleep, that's when it begins, but not as quickly as the third day. I'm not sure how they look by the fourth day... I've never tried being awake that long. The silly sleeping pills they would give me always ends up dissolved in a cup of water and poured down the drain. That silly pill blocks my imagination, and that's all I have in here. I like my thoughts sometimes, but a lot better than being a robot.

Aside from the pills they give out here, the only other bit of colour in here are the stress balls. When I toss them in the air, and if I don't concentrate too much, I see the colours of red green and blue start to bleed into the background. I'm not sure if that's just from lack of sleep, but I'm pretty sure it is. But I do need sleep. Otherwise I'd stay awake and see what other things my mind will trick me into seeing. ...or hearing. I don't like that too much. Sometimes I would hear sounds that no one else hears. Maybe my hearing gets enhanced as well and I have some kind of super powers.

Ah, yes. Selena. I sleep for her. I want to be completely there for when she visits. She's usually quite excited to see me. I nod at my reflection in agreement. "My mannerisms are different as well." I laughed as I watched my reflection in the window drop the red stress ball on to the ground. Before I go to pick it up, the red begins to bleed to the floor. "I don't need you anyway." I whisper to the fallen ball. "I just need Selena, and nothing else. _Nothing_."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She looks ill... She looks really sick. Demi weight dropped drastically since she's been in there. Her eyes are red with dark half circles under her eyes. Her lips are some what pale... still kissable, but still pale. And she acts differently. Like she's spacing out all the time and it seems like it takes her a while to process an answer when I speak to her. She's getting better though, right?

I look up from my dinner at my very much concerned parents. They see the toll having a girl friend in the crazy house is doing to me. Despite thinking my efforts are useless, they're supporting my decisions. We lesbians are a stubborn bunch. Any time I hear a guy travels across town to declare his love to his girl friend, people see that as romantic... I see that as a normal Tuesday. Straight people don't know what they're missing.

Demi's last day is Friday, and I'm definitely planning on doing something for her when she gets out. A party might be too overwhelming... so maybe a simple date at a restaurant... I don't know. I'll think of something... Something great...

A/N: Sorry. No funny in this one... It gets weirder... I promise!


End file.
